


And Then There Was You

by Kellyjelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel, Abusive Dean, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Castiel is a twink, Claiming, Creepy Behavior, Dark fic, Dark!Dean, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean hurts Cas for love, Dean is controlling, Demon!Dean, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Flirting, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Many Kinks, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Violence, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam is a Sweetheart, Scenting, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stalking, Teasing, Yearning, alternative universe, demon!Sam, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Castiel Novak never imagined himself being mated to Dean Winchester, a rogue demon. Of course, Castiel was too in love with Dean to see that under that flirtatious facade, lied a monster with a twisted definition of love.Also, Sam is in love with Castiel, Dean’s mate.Sam was fucked.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	And Then There Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers! 
> 
> Well, I’m clearly stuck in the Supernatural fandom and as a result, here’s another fic. Fair warning, this fic will become dark. The first chapter will be light and teasing but after that, we shall enter darkness so be ready. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

The throne of hell was controlled by one demon; a single ruler with no limits, an egotistical king who was head over heels for himself, an evil relic of powerful authority.

All hail King Crowley, correction, Alpha King Crowley.

Since the dawn of time, hell has been spawning the infernal creations that roam the earth.

For without loyal followers and humble subjects, Crowley’s title of being king meant nothing. So, Crowley was credited with the variety of dangerous creatures that represented the satanic gates of hell. Vulnerable human souls shining in pure starlight were the missing ingredients to creating the damned in hell; hosts were seductively tricked into selling their souls to Crowley, allowing the Alpha king to lock those innocent souls behind bars, rotting away in the dungeons of obscurity.

In return, faithful monsters were created. 

Many beasts were created: reapers, crossroad demons, knights of hell, hell hounds, fallen angels, princes of hell, yellow eyed demons, old world monsters along with scarier siblings that couldn’t necessarily be tamed by chaining them to a cell. The spawns of hell were perfected up to the last detail; Crowley adored his children; the Alpha took pride in his monsters.

Crowley was showered in affection and adoration by demons, his first and personal favorite creations from hell. The amount of devotion given to the Alpha king was just another wet stroke to Crowley’s overgrown ego. The family business was simple: send demons out onto the earth to make deals with humans and collect their souls as a bargain price. 

Easy peasy like a breezy.

The rising numbers of black-eyed demons grew unimaginably, the twisted creations of hell only responded to Crowley and no way in hellfire, was that ever going to change.

In short, life was good.

But of course, paradise in hell never lasted long enough. Crowley’s reputation began to subside when the Winchester family — the first pure blooded demon family to exist — began to question the king’s ruling. Disobedience reeked with the name of Henry Winchester, a headstrong Alpha who believed in the hazardous concept of free will.

Henry — the one responsible for hell’s downfall — rebelled against Crowley, the first and foremost famous act of mutiny known through the books concerning hell’s entire history. Demons, angels, and monsters of all kind, knew of Henry’s unspeakable betrayal to the Alpha king of hell.

Instead of kneeling and showing his respect to Crowley, Henry stood in front of thousands of demons, speaking his mind and dangerously opening the door to independence from the crown. Henry revoked the idea of fidelity towards the king, why should they be loyal to only one Alpha when they could be loyal to themselves?

Fuck making deals and taking souls for Crowley’s benefit, demons had enough power to take as many souls as they coveted without the consent of humans.

Why couldn’t demons kill whenever they pleased?

Why was there the need to ask for Crowley’s permission in order to destroy everything in their path?

So many why’s.

At the declaration of Henry’s opinions, the Alpha believed that he would stand alone, a dying wish that would easily come true. Never did Henry think that half of hell would stand by his side. The greatest ending to a new beginning. That day, all hell broke loose. The war between demons was bloody; half defended Crowley’s honor while the other half defended Henry’s will to break away from hell.

The aftermath of the war in hell was left in the destruction of Henry’s departure; Crowley’s dungeons and lairs were ransacked and destroyed, demons who were feared even by Crowley were released, and the laws of hell were broken into pieces.

A name was given to those who rebelled with Henry.

Henry was credited with the commencement of _rogue demons_ ; demons that were of free will, had no obligations to hell, and never responded to Crowley.

Since then, rogue demons have abandoned their homes in hell and decided to coexist with humans on earth. Thanks to Henry Winchester, rogue demons began to dominate certain areas to their liking. The changes in small towns were evident; rogue demons marked their territory by changing small family towns into lustful parties from hell.

The outcome of rogue demon domination: alcohol, sex, murder, blood, supremacy, and control.

Pure chaos.

Gorgeous really. 

Those who were subdued to the changes made by rogue demons had two choices: either they accept rogue demons for who they were and peacefully coexist with them or go against them and find themselves being murdered in their homes. The choice was obvious, as a result, death rates spiked in a month and the disappearances of large families kept increasing by the day.

The killing spree of families left behind the wealth of abandoned homes; all being taken over by rogue demons. Slowly, the method of tyranny began to consume the earth. Hell itself, in all its failed glory, never even came close to this type of domination, an action not happily welcomed by Crowley who kept light tags on all rogue demons.

This was all Henry Winchester’s doing, the heroic Alpha that was loved by all rogue demons.

Unlike all the other rogue demons who spent their time drinking at bars and fucking demons on every corner, Henry Winchester decided to live the quiet life in Lawrence, Kansas. The Alpha desired nothing more than stability and to breed with a pure blood demon. As a result, Henry married an Omega demon and bared an Alpha son by the name of John Winchester.

Blood lineage was considered important to the Winchester family, monopolizing the choice of demon mates to ensure the bearing of pure-blooded pups was just as important as making a blood pack with a reaper. Henry made it his solid duty to teach John about the importance of keeping their bloodline clean and never _ever_ mixing their blood with humans or angels.

If, a Winchester mated with a human or angel, the Winchester bloodline would be tarnished, tainted, and soiled. This act of rebellion would end in death of the two traitors who decided to poison the Winchester bloodline.

So, like good inherited family traditions, John Winchester took to heart the importance of keeping the Winchester bloodline clean and married Mary Campbell, another pure blood demon. After five years of marriage and true love, John and Mary Winchester bared two Alpha sons. Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam being the youngest and Dean being the eldest.

The Winchesters were basically royalty, living off the riches from their dead generations of wealthy ancestors and earning the respect of every rogue demon because of course, the Winchesters created rogue demons. There was an unspoken loyalty to the Winchesters, every rogue demon would give up their lives to save a Winchester.

A pure allegiance that Crowley never really had.

The years passed and eventually Sam and Dean Winchester grew up into two different men. Starting with the eldest, Dean Winchester was the next in line to inherit the Winchester wealth. Once this small fact was known by every rogue demon in town, Dean suddenly became the most popular Alpha in Kansas. 

Every slut and whore took the challenge of winning the Alpha’s heart and eventually becoming Dean Winchester’s future mate. Of course, Dean knew that one day he would be mated to someone of his choosing, not some gold digging or money hungry bitch who was simply looking for their fifteen minutes of fame.

Call it, primal Alpha instincts but Dean would know when _the one_ would come into his life. 

But for the time being, Dean was single and the Alpha indulged himself in one sided relationships that consisted of meaningless sex with any rogue demon willing to spend the night with him. The morning after was always unpredictable, usually it began with Dean’s flirtatious smile, a hungry once over towards the naked Omega lying in his bed and Dean telling the Omega that last night meant nothing to him.

Meltdowns, overreactions, and the usual, _I thought we had something special,_ ended with Dean rolling his eyes and kicking the Omega out of his room.

Romantic, right?

By Dean’s count, he’s probably fucked hundreds of rogue demons and to no surprise, the numbers kept rising. Being a demon came with its perks; an impossibly high sex drive which was difficult to sedate, intense ruts, and a carnivorous need to violently mark their property.

Dean grew up in the shadow of his father, absorbing John’s masochistic views and putting them to good use. John Winchester, was the best father, according to Dean. John taught his older son many valuable lessons; how to instill fear into those who disrespected him, how to murder, how to let darkness consume every part of his body, and how to treat Omegas like they were property.

Already at an early age, Dean treated every Omega — except his mother — as if they were toys meant to be played with. The Alpha believed that Omegas were useful when it came to sex and pleasure. Aside from sex; Omegas weren’t privy to receiving an education, abuse was allowed towards them, and obedience along with loyalty was a requirement. 

Unlike demon Omegas or angel Omegas, human Omegas had it worse. Human Omegas were useful for non committal sex, a quick fucking session that usually began with rape. Human Omegas were more delicate, vulnerable, and susceptible to cruel tortures like bearing bruises, scratches, painful bite marks, and unholy abuse. 

Unlike Dean, Sam Winchester grew up with an open mind and a more positive attitude towards Omegas, especially human Omegas. Ever since Sam was a little boy, he believed that everyone deserved the same level of respect, Omegas included. In fact, during his time in school, Sam’s best friends were actually human Omegas.

The sight of Sam’s friends being human Omegas always brought an irritable scowl to John’s face. Maintaining friendships with human Omegas that didn’t involve sex were frowned upon in the Winchester family. Sam always ignored his father’s protests when it came to ending his friendship with human Omegas, as a consequence, his father would beat him to a pulp.

Due to Sam’s dark childhood, the younger Alpha lived by three rules: 1) opinions concerning Omegas deserving better were kept to himself, 2) never speak unless it was demanded of him to contribute to a conversation, and 3) painfully agreeing with every rogue demon when it came to insulting Omegas. Personally, Sam wanted to tell every rogue demon to go fuck themselves.

Mating with a human Omega was forbidden in the Winchester family but god, how Sam wished his future mate was a gorgeous human Omega. That alone would give him enough reason to run away, to leave behind the toxic opinions of his family and live a life where he could breathe on his own. But like all fairytales, those stories never came true.

Instead of being free, Sam was stuck with his older brother, following Dean every step of the way.

It was easy to speculate which brother was favored among rogue demons. Dean was the most favored. Sam, on the other hand, was respected by everyone due to the Winchester name. Sam’s progressive state of mind along with his opinions concerning Omega rights and free will, wasn’t by far, a popular factor of his.

Sam didn’t give a fuck about everyone’s opinions, just his own.

But enough about rogue demons and their preferences, tonight was considered a _special_ night because Dean was in a feisty mood. The older Alpha made it his duty to explicitly inform Sam that he wanted to knot an Omega. It’s been an entire week since Dean has gotten laid and tonight, the Alpha was reverting back to his primitive instincts.

Failing to sedate an Alpha’s sexual urge had consequences, Dean was barely keeping himself together before the temptation of fucking someone became feral. Tonight, the Alpha wanted raw sex, and because Dean was the perfect definition of a potent Alpha, Dean would choose an Omega to his liking and take them back to his home with or without their consent.

Of course, Dean had no preferences when it came to sex, whether it was a man or a woman, cock or pussy, he just wanted to fuck someone. The Alpha, oddly enough, wanted to fuck a human Omega but human Omegas were rarely seen in their territories.

What a damn shame.

Dean was singing along to an AC/DC song while banging the steering wheel with his hands and facing Sam. “Sammy! Come on, potato! Cheer up. We’re going to my favorite bar and you’re gonna get laid.”

Sam snorted, turning down the music. “Correction. _You’re_ gonna get laid. I’m just gonna hang back.”

“Sammy, you do realize that you’ve been celibate for your entire life, right? Are you thinking of becoming a priest? Because if you are, I’m much concerned about your need for sex. We’re demons, sex is part of who we are.”

Sam snorted, shaking his head. “Is it so wrong that I want to share my first time with someone I actually care about? Like dude, its not in me to chase after Omegas and having one-night stands with them. And then dumping their asses the next day and repeating the cycle all over again. That’s not me, that’s you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, imitating Sam’s voice. “ _That’s not me, that’s you_. God, you whine like a bitch.”

“And you talk like a jerk.”

Dean and Sam smirked at each other, their conversation falling into a comfortable silence until the red neon lights from Dean’s favorite bar were blinking at a distance and the sound of loud booming music became audible. The entrance was crowded with rogue demons and Dean smiled lustfully at all the Omegas huddled together.

Dean was getting lucky tonight.

Dean parked Baby in one swift motion, pushing open the car door and immediately being ambushed by all his friends. The Alpha received gruff hugs and excited greetings. As always, Sam was left behind. A few rogue demons waved at him but many decided to ignore him and pretend that he didn’t exist.

Sammy didn’t mind.

The younger Alpha followed the mob of people fawning over his older brother. Shouts came in every direction when Dean entered the bar, “ _Hey Dean!_ ” or “ _What’s up, man!_ ” Sam never felt comfortable when Dean dragged his ass to practically anywhere, the Alpha was starting to regret his decision when Sam spotted an old friend from afar.

Occupying a small table in the back was an Omega rogue demon by the name of Garth. Sam and Garth have been friends since the beginning of high school. The two boys were inseparable. Sam always took a liking to Garth’s weird yet friendly behavior but the long-lasting friendship between the Omega and the Alpha was freely shared by having the same opinions concerning Omegas having free will.

That alone, made them even closer throughout the years. Sam smiled brightly at his friend, the Omega demon stood on his feet and gave the taller Alpha a major bear hug. Garth and Sam ordered a couple of drinks and began to chat about their lives, what’s been happening with them lately, and if any new gossip was worth the spill.

Sam gave a final glance towards his brother, rolling his eyes at the sight of Dean hugging every Alpha — mind you, all douchebags — and clearly hearing all the cheesy remarks Dean was making whenever an Omega came up to him. Sam snorted, turning away from the sight of his horny brother and enjoying the rest of his night with Garth.

Dean, on the other hand, was having a blast. During his hugging session with basically every rogue demon in the bar, the Alpha caught sight of Bobby Singer, an old family friend. Dean told his friends that he’d be right back, pushing past the crowds of people to hug the older Alpha from behind. Dean laughed at the way Bobby smacked him upside the head and settled himself next to Bobby, ordering a drink when —

_Wait_.

_What is that?_

Dean’s conversation with Bobby came to a screeching halt.

_That smell._

The Alpha flared his nostrils — dramatically in fact — and _there it was_. The aroma was weak, _too_ weak for Dean’s liking. Scents like that were only weak if the person possessing that fragrance was extremely far away, or in this case, _too_ damn far away.

How fucking rude. 

And on top of that, this bar was gushing with dark, heavy, and earthy fragrances. Rogue demons, especially Alphas and Omegas, were known to have musky scents. The heavy cloud of thick aromas mixed with obscene pheromones was overpowering. _No._ It was making it impossible for Dean to track down the Omega that was responsible for that scent.

Bobby studied Dean carefully, noticing the Alpha’s impatience. “Son, are you alright?”

“What?”

Dean continued to search the bar, ignoring Bobby’s words of concern. There was something about this scent that was causing the head of Dean’s cock to fatten. Never like _never_ has Dean ever smelt something so _goddamn_ sweet. It was a known fact that Dean never really liked the aromas produced by rogue demons, they were too harsh on his nose and it left a sour aftertaste in his mouth.

Not ideal when it came to having sex.

_Dammit!_

Dean couldn’t take this anymore, the Alpha wasn’t meant to be a sitting duck, he needed to move, he needed to hunt down this Omega and claim the gorgeous piece of angelic cake that was waiting to be bitten by his sharp canines, which were pushing past his gums and making his mouth bleed. The Alpha stood at his full height, ignoring Bobby’s protests while the Alpha rested his large hand on Bobby’s shoulder, using the older Alpha as a stepping stool to scent the air properly.

Dean growled in frustration, where the _hell_ was that scent coming from!

This was ridiculous he wanted to fucking —

_There._

On the other side of bar, there was an island composed of empty seats.

Except for one.

The bartender was pouring a drink for a small figure, a submissive figure. Dean froze at the sight; the Alpha closed his eyes and took a deep breath in the direction of the person with the beige colored trench coat. Dean snarled salaciously, the divine creature sitting there was responsible for the Alpha’s undoing.

_Mate. Mine._

Dean immediately made his apologies to Bobby, mindlessly paying for the older Alpha’s drink and charging towards the gorgeous creature waiting for him. This was him, the _one_ that Dean has been waiting for, his future mate, his _true_ mate. The scent alone was enough proof for the Alpha to know that the person he’d fuck everyday and treasure for the rest of his life… was _him_.

Dean was a starved man, one step after another, the Alpha was getting closer and closer. Dean continued moving forward, heart beating against his throat until finally, _finally,_ he reached his mate. The scent of the Omega amplified to a higher degree, making Dean dizzy with the Omega’s virginal pheromones.

_Omega. Ripe. Pretty. Fertile. Unmated._

_Claim. **Claim!**_

_Mine. **Mine!**_

Where has this scent been all of Dean’s life?

Where to begin, there was a fluffy sensation tickling Dean’s fingertips. The silky aroma of vanilla bath bubbles made Dean feel like the atmosphere around him was wooly and ethereal. The softness of such a fragrance made the Alpha’s chest tighten with protective instincts, the need to protect the Omega from any potential threat was becoming more of a mandatory responsibility.

Another deep breath.

_Fuck._

The Omega’s scent was changing like the way a caterpillar morphs into a butterfly. The aroma was swift and refreshing like the way serene pink clouds decorate the sky, making the Alpha feel light and unreal. The crude possessiveness taking over Dean’s body was stroking his inner Alpha’s desires; pushing him to covet, to treasure, to _taste_ every inch of the Omega’s gorgeous body.

With his teeth.

His canines were suffering at the lack of warm flesh vibrating against his mouth.

Another wave of sweetness.

How much longer before rationality was abandoned and the crucial need to fuck and mount this Omega became undeniably appealing?

_Hunger_.

That’s what the new wave of a late afternoon garden, decorated with black dahlias sparkling underneath the gentle rays of an orange sun caused Dean to feel.

The Omega’s scent kept getting lighter by the wave, never had the Alpha encountered such a rare perfume of sweetness. The scarcity of such a scent was meant to be locked away in a safe place, like pixie dust sealed in a bottle. And lastly, as if to leave Dean in a fit of sexual frustration, the Alpha picked up the tiny traces of cherry blossoms opening at the sight of spring. 

That insanely sweet scent unveiled the raw lust buried beneath Dean’s chest, the Alpha’s canines were sharpening at the prospect of leaving behind an angry bite mark that reeked of an Omega being rightfully claimed by a rogue demon. Dean wanted him, he wanted him _now_. But if this was his mate, the Alpha would proceed with caution.

Flirtatious pick-up lines usually ended with meaningless sex.

Instead of a quick fuck, Dean wanted to make love, he wanted to feel every part of the Omega moving against him. The sweet sounds escaping the Omega’s lips, Dean wanted to hear that against his mouth. The Alpha wanted to consume the Omega’s screams, Dean wanted to taste the Omega’s pain while he fucked into the Omega with no mercy, deflowering the Omega and watching with obscene pride as the Alpha’s cock shimmered with virgin blood.

_Oh yes._

It was time to become the predator, the hunter, the carnivore. The Alpha would lure the Omega in, tricking his beloved into a trap and keeping him caged without the Omega knowing that’d he been captured.

The Omega would fall. The hunted always do.

Well… here goes everything.

Dean ordered a whiskey, a predatory smile on his lips. “Hi there, sweetheart.”

The Omega turned at the sound of the husky voice making his skin crawl — in the best ways possible — and smiled like a dork, he’s only heard this line so many times. “Hi there.”

The bartender gave Dean a shot of whiskey and the Alpha drank it down in one go, purposely showing off his biceps. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place filled with rogue demons?”

The Omega smirked, mindlessly playing with the red straw in his drink. “Hm, perhaps you’re right. A lonely Omega surrounded by bloodthirsty animals who would only take advantage of me. Yes, you do have a point, maybe I should leave for my own safety.”

The Omega began to get up, abandoning his drink when Dean possessively curled his rough fingers around the Omega’s delicate wrist, crudely whispering. “You’re not leaving here. At least not without me.”

Dean released the Omega’s wrist, watching with raw intensity as the Omega sat back down and licked his lips, a curious expression on his face. “Has it ever occurred to you that I might be waiting for someone?”

“And who might that be?”

The Omega coyly chuckled, a sound that made Dean rabid with lust. “My date.”

A dark and mischievous gleam flitted across Dean’s green irises. “Single?”

“What do you think?”

Dean snorted. “You know, that date of yours must be really something.”

The Omega turned to face Dean, sitting up straighter this time. “Why do you say that?”

Dean unashamedly checked out the Omega’s body, enjoying the slight blush coloring the Omega’s face, _god,_ he wondered how far he could make that blush go. “Well, this bar is crawling with rogue demons. You’re here early and your date is probably running late and if that douchebag is as dumb as I think he is, he wouldn’t have left you here all alone with us rogue demons.”

Dean smirked. “You’re a sheep amongst wolves. But don’t worry, gorgeous. I don’t bite. Unless you want me too.”

The Omega lowered his gaze, a playful smile decorating his lips before the Omega offered his petite hand to the Alpha. “Castiel Novak.”

“Dean Winchester.”

While shaking hands, Dean — in a dominating Alpha manner — brought Castiel’s wrist to his lips, gently ghosting his hot breath over the Omega’s pale skin and leaving behind a soft kiss, never once taking his eyes off of Castiel. “Nice to meet you, gorgeous.”

Castiel blushed furiously, pulling his wrist away from Dean and looking down at his drink. “Can I ask you something, Dean?”

“I’m yours to abuse, beautiful.” The Alpha said with a wink.

“You just said that this bar is filled with rogue demons.”

Dean looked around, as if to make his point obvious. “Yeah.”

“Aren’t rogue demons usually interested in their own kind?”

“They are.”

Castiel chuckled. “Then why are you consorting with me, a human? I mean, you are a rogue demon, aren’t you?”

Dean gave a deadly grin. “Was I that obvious?”

Dean lowered his gaze, blinking and looking up at Castiel with his black eyes, the Alpha smiled even more when the smallest whiff of Omega pheromones tainted with fear crawled past his nostrils. _Oh_. That scent, it was rare, unique, and it belonged to Dean. Dean blinked and his black eyes were gone, jade iris’ back in place.

Castiel shivered in his seat, drops of slick moistening his briefs. “Why are you interested in me?”

“Aren’t you interested in me?”

Castiel bit his lower lip, slithering closer to Dean as if he were snake ready to hypnotize his victim. “Are you proposing something to me, Dean?”

“A one-night stand.”

Castiel purred as he came even closer, invading Dean’s personal space and hovering his lips over the Alpha’s, teasing Dean while looking up at the Alpha with his round doe eyes. “And if I say no?”

Castiel’s scent was getting stronger, _fuck_ , and the sight before Dean confirmed that behind the innocence reeking through the Omega’s pores, there was a naughty angel waiting to be ruined. “Playing hard to get? Isn’t that a little rebellious for a sweet virgin like yourself?”

Castiel pulled away victoriously, watching with amusement as Dean hungrily chased after his lips. “Well, then what’s the point of giving in easily when I can enjoy seeing how far you’ll go to get my attention. So far, you’re making it hard for me to say no.”

Dean couldn’t hold himself together, _fuck,_ Castiel was beyond perfect and the Omega was such a goddamn tease, a quality that shortened the Alpha’s impatience of claiming Castiel right here and now. “You wanna know something baby doll, I’m going to pay you the nicest compliment and after I’ve told you what it is, you won’t be able to resist me.”

Castiel lustfully raked his eyes over Dean’s muscular body. “Is that a promise?”

Dean smirked, his black eyes in place while returning the favor and invading Castiel’s personal space. “I’m doing everything I can to control every inch of my body.”

Castiel nervously bit down on his lower lip. “And why is that?”

“Because I want to ravage you right here in front of everyone in this bar.”

Castiel felt his pupils dilating at the sight of Dean’s black eyes swallowing his green iris’, fear was rolling off the Omega in heavy waves. Castiel wanted the Alpha to ruin him completely. The Omega timidly reached forward, placing both hands against the Alpha’s broad chest. Castiel seductively palmed at Dean’s pecs, loving the hardness of chiseled muscles underneath his touch.

One hand was massaging the Alpha’s pec while the other hand was slowly traveling down Dean’s abdomens, the ripple of a six pack was pressing against the palm of Castiel’s hand. Stuttering breaths were escaping the Alpha’s mouth and with a wicked smile, the Omega continued his exploration. The Omega’s fingers fluttered over the waistband of Dean’s jeans, teasingly pulling the Alpha closer when Castiel cupped the Alpha’s erect cock.

Dean was huge, thick, large, and heavy. 

The Alpha’s length was _too_ big, the Omega’s hand couldn’t hold all of him but that didn’t stop Castiel from pressing the heel of his hand against the monstrous cock that seemed to be fattening by the minute. The Omega held Dean by his cock, gently guiding the Alpha around while Castiel turned in seat, pressing his back against the island and spreading his legs open, inviting the Alpha in.

Castiel belonged to Dean; the Omega was ready, open, tender, and ripe for the taking. “Then what’s stopping you, big boy.”

Dean growled at Castiel’s boldness, the Alpha surged forward and placed his massively large hands over the Omega’s voluptuous hips. Dean lifted Castiel’s tucked in shirt and buried his fingers into Castiel’s skin, leaving behind bruises and indecently red handprints. The Alpha made himself comfortable in the residency of Castiel’s warm thighs.

The Alpha smirked while pressing his cock against the Omega’s smaller one, the sight of Castiel struggling to breath was so adorable.

And there it was again, the scent of fear permeating the air. Dean loved that scent; pheromones of fear were making Castiel more beautiful by the second. Dean’s black eyes were becoming darker by the second, the Alpha came closer to Castiel, inches away from tasting those plump and juicy lips —

“Castiel?”

Of course, they were cockblocked by some asshole. 

Classy.

The Omega was shaking, the intrusion of another Alpha made Castiel uncomfortable and nervous for all the wrong reasons, this only made Dean snarl with great annoyance.

Castiel looked past Dean and onto his awaited date. “Lucifer?”

Dean blinked, his black eyes reverting back to his emerald iris’. “Lucifer. Hey buddy, you’re kind of late to the party so why don’t head back home while I bang your date. No hard feelings, of course. He’s mine.”

Dean turned to face Castiel when he was roughly being spun around. “No, you see here, _buddy._ Castiel is my date and he’s coming with me. So, why don’t you do us both a favor and fuck off.”

Dean chuckled, clenching his fists. “ _Your date?_ What kind of an Alpha summons a beautiful Omega like Cas to a place where he can be eaten alive by other demons? You practically offered Cas as bait and thanks to me, I managed to reach him before anybody else could hurt him. These territories belong to us and if you were smart enough to know that, you wouldn’t have left Cas alone.”

Lucifer threw himself into a fit of laughter. “Nice argument, green eyes. Come on, Castiel, we’re leaving.”

Lucifer placed his hand on Castiel’s arm when Dean pushed Lucifer back, and like an animal defending its property, Dean snarled viciously and placed himself before the Omega, protecting Castiel from Lucifer. “ _Don’t fucking touch him._ He’s staying here with me.”

“No, he’s not. Castiel, honey. We need to go.”

Dean snarled at the pet name coming from the Alpha’s mouth. “What’s the rush, blondie? Cas doesn’t want to go with you, so piss off.”

Lucifer scrutinized the rogue demon until recognition came into his eyes. “I know you, don’t I?”

Dean snorted, shrugging his shoulders. “Oh hey, aside from us fighting for this Omega. Let me introduce myself. Dean Winchester, at your service.”

Lucifer snarled like a rabid animal, backing away and showing off his black eyes. “Winchester. The family responsible for ruining hell.”

Dean chuckled, his black eyes in place. “Please, no need for flattery but yeah that’s us. Let me guess, you’re one of Crowley’s bitches. Tell me, is papa bear still kicking?”

“No thanks to your filthy family.”

“Listen asshole. You’re just one regular demon amongst hundreds of rogue demons. Do the math, I’m sure you know how this ends. And besides, what does a regular demon want with a human Omega?”

Lucifer smiled darkly. “Haven’t you heard, the king gets bored and he needs new toys. So, I was going to trick Castiel into selling his soul and making him Crowley’s whore.”

The word _whore_ made Dean see red.

Dean was attacking Lucifer.

Dean grabbed at the lapels of Lucifer’s jacket and began to punch the shit out of him. Everyone at the bar stayed quiet as they watched Dean bloodying his knuckles and tearing Lucifer’s face apart. Sam could hear the commotion on the other side of the bar, to his curiosity, Sam looked towards the two Alphas fighting each other when he caught sight of Dean throwing an unforgiving punch and knocking the other Alpha onto the ground.

Sam didn’t think twice when he got out of his seat and went towards his older brother.

Lucifer landed on the ground with a loud _thud_ while choking on his own blood. Lucifer didn’t even have enough time to wipe away the streaks of blood entering his eyes when Dean was onto him again, straddling Lucifer’s hips and pulling Lucifer upward while Dean returned to decorating Lucifer’s face with deep gnashes and swollen bruises.

Dean kept driving his fist into Lucifer’s face; Dean was responsible for bruising both of Lucifer’s eyes until they were swollen and nearly closing, responsible for the nasty cuts slicing through Lucifer’s cheeks, responsible for cutting through Lucifer’s lips, and breaking through Lucifer’s skin till there was nothing left except the bone hidden beneath the marred flesh.

After what seemed like forever, Dean stopped and snarled vehemently at everyone watching, preening at the fear everyone had towards him and to remind everyone of their place, the Alpha released a bestial sound. The sound ripping from Dean’s throat was barbarous and authoritative, every rogue demon came to their knees and lowered their heads.

Easy submission.

Just the way Dean liked it.

After grabbing everyone’s attention, Dean tightly held onto the lapels of Lucifer’s jacket and snarled into the demon’s face. “Now you listen to me, you son of a bitch. If I _ever_ see you anywhere near Cas again; I will hunt you down, torture you, kill everyone you love and then burn you alive.”

Lucifer attempted a smile when a gruesome coughing fit caused blood to spill from his mouth, so fucking pathetic. “Then why don’t you kill me now, hotshot.”

Dean wrapped his enormous hands around Lucifer’s throat, choking the Alpha. “Why would I kill you when you’re no use to me dead? I want you to send Crowley a message for me. Tell him that if we ever see another demon like yourself in our territory again, we’ll go and finish what my grandfather started, we’ll burn hell along with its king to the ground. Got that, buddy boy.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Got it.”

Dean wiped away Lucifer’s blood on his jeans, looking back at Castiel. The poor Omega was trembling in fear.

_Fear._

Fear smelled so good on Castiel. 

Dean extended his hand towards Castiel. “Be mine for tonight.”

Castiel coyly looked up at Dean, slowly reaching towards the Alpha and intertwining their fingers together. “If that’s what you want, then have me.”

Dean smiled excitedly as he went around Lucifer, keeping Castiel close to him when he came face to face with his younger brother. “Don’t wait up for me, Sammy.”

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes when his entire body froze. The younger Alpha met Castiel’s gaze and _Jesus fucking Christ._ The Omega smiled softly at Sam and the rogue demon could help but be enraptured by Castiel’s ethereal beauty. The Omega was gorgeous and so _pretty._ Sam simply stared after Castiel, watching as the Omega was being pulled away by Dean.

_Fuck_.

Sam was epically _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. 
> 
> Toodles :)


End file.
